To Dress and Undress
by Dittodots
Summary: Short One-shot. Kiyuno finally comes home after a long mission, what does she find! A surprise of course! Rated T for suggestive seen. PeinxOC


**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN NARUTO I WOULD FAIL IT IF I DID!

* * *

_**

Kiyuno sighed as she walked into her house in Ame. She had just returned after a long mission to the Sound Village and was ready to lay down for a few hours. She closed the door and looked down to see a headband laying on the wooden floor. It was a rain-country headband with a line carved through it.

"Wonder who _this_ could belong to." Kiyuno muttered sarcastically, knowing very well who this small item belonged to.

She shook her head before picking up the headband and tying loosely it around her neck. The white haired girl smiled briefly before she continued on her trek to her room but stopped not four feet from where she found the headband. Kiyuno's eye twitched briefly as she followed a trail of clothing leading up the stairs and most likely up to her room.

"What in the _world_ is he planning?" Kiyuno thought out loud. "It doesn't matter I guess, mine-as-well do something with these clothes anyway...After all, mine are ruined..." She trailed of mischievously.

Staring at the shoes with disgust for a brief moment, she decided to skip them and moved on to the next article of clothing (which was by the stairs), his shirt. Kiyuno smiled once more before peeling off her own shirt and slipping the more masculine shirt on.

The white haired kunoichi walked up to the top of the stairs to meet a pair of pants, which she replaced with her own, quite happily I might add. She chuckled lightly, wondering what the man was thinking when he was doing all of this. She shook off the thought though and continued down the hall to stop at her door, where there was a black cloak, no hood, with red clouds that were outlined with white here and there.

"What? No boxers?" She questioned half-heartedly as she slipped the cloak on and opened the door to her room. She looked around briefly before flicking the light on.

"Hmmm..." She heard from her right, she looked over quickly, but no one was there.

"No one home but me and my ghostly friends?" Kiyuno questioned with an amused smirk before stepping over towards her closet. "Anyone in here?" She whispered before throwing the door open, to only find clothes, a few boxes, and a weapon or to here and there.

She frowned before she heard the door slam shut. Whipping out a kunai and throwing it directly at the door, she hit... the door. Her frown deepened, maybe this was some kind of mastermind plot to kill her or something. She sighed once more before slowly walking over to her door.

"Where do you think your going?" A masculine voice asked her from behind before she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Kiyuno smirked before she responded.

"Oh my!" She gasped in mock horror. "Who could this be in my house at such a late time?! Leaving all their clothes for me to wear?" She asked in amusement. "Could it be..." She trailed off before turning around quickly and wrapping her arms around a man with orange hair and piercings. "Pein?" The man simply chuckled before assaulting her neck with his mouth, earning him a delightful moan of pleasure.

"Hmm, yes it is me. What ever shall you do now that I have you all to myself?" Pein asked in between butterfly kisses.

"Call for Deidara?" Kiyuno teased, laughing lightly as she heard a growl from the pierced man.

"I think you should be punished..." Pein trailed off seductively, staring into her eyes with a smirk.

"Oh _really_?" She tested, causing Pein's smirk to grow wider. He said nothing before pulling up one of his arms to grab his headband that was tied around the girl's neck and slipped it over her eyes, tying it a bit more securely.

"Yes, _really_." He whispered in her ear before he slowly began to peel his cloak off of his little kunoichi.

* * *

Ah, my fist fanfic on _this_ site, yes I have written others just on another site ;P Review if you please, Pein will strip if you do! *wink wink*

Pein: _**I WILL NOT!**_

Me: .........Well fine then!.....bitch.....

Pein: I heard that....

Me:...... *runs*


End file.
